tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gauntlet
"The Gauntlet" is the 9th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on November 17th, 2012. "At last they meet, face to face." Official Description After April receives a warning from her captured father, she and the Turtles embark on a mission to save him and stop The Kraang from detonating a mutagen bomb in the city. Plot The episode opens with a scene of April being stalked by a mutated pigeon on the streets. April sees it and takes cover. The bird dives at her, but it slams into a plate-glass window. Before April leaves the area, however, she approaches the gargantuan bird and it flies away, with April remarking that her life has gotten really wierd...Meanwhile, at the lair, Donnie reveals his latest creations; ninja smoke bombs, which he created with the use of egg shells. Mikey severely abuses the use of the bombs and literally starts using them whenever he moves. Soon, April rushes into the lair and tells the Turtles and Master Splinter about the pigeon. After some banter about the situation, Leo decides that they should set out to trap the monstrous bird, but Splinter believes they should be cautious and gather information before they do something that they could regret. Leo doesn't see the need and Splinter worries that the Turtles might be getting overconfident. However, after Leo reminds him of their victories since they went up to the surface, the Turtles wave away his concern and head out. Meanwhile, at The Foot HQ, Shredder continues to express his dissatisfaction toward Xever and Bradford's repeated failures, musing that he spent years molding them in his image. Shredder decides that he will now take matters into his own hands. Meanwhile, the Turtles have told April to lure in the mutant pigeon by walking around out in the open. This actually works and the pigeon nearly picks up April, but Raph, Leo, and Mikey tackle the monstrosity to the ground after Donnie zaps it with a homemade stun gun. The pigeon then reveals that it can speak and introduces itself as "Pete". Under pressure, Pete tells them that he was a 'guest' of the Kraang, along with April's father: Kirby O' Neil. April jumps to the conclusion that he was a human, as she comments that it must have been awful for him to be turned into a Pigeon. The bird then says that he started out as a Pigeon and was covered in Ooze, mutating him into the humanoid he is. He gives April an I-Phone with a video of her father. In the video, he warns her that something terrible (related to the Kraang) is about to happen and he has no knowledge of it, but she will need to leave the city as fast as she can. In exchange for a loaf of Sourdough bread, Pete gives the Turtles and April the location where April's dad is being held. As they're leaving, however, they are watched by three Foot Clan ninjas. Meanwhile, Xever and Bradford are in an Asian fish market where Xever handles a particularly hideous fish. They are alerted by the Foot of the Turtles' plans and decide that they should ambush them in order to win back their master's favor... The Turtles infiltrate the Kraang base and leave April responsible for lowering the escape rope when they give her the signal. Raph and Leo quickly find Kirby and try to pick the lock on his cell. While they're doing this, he tells them that the Kraang are inter-dimensional aliens and that they brought the Mutagen to Earth with them. Apparently, the physical laws of their world are different from Earth's and the Mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would, so they have been abducting scientists to help them modify it's properties. Sadly, he has no idea what they actually want it to do with it. Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey hack the computer systems and find that the Kraang are planning to detonate a mutagenic bomb and coat half the city with the Ooze, which would turn tons of people into monsters and cause the city to become chaotic. The Turtles regroup, manage to free Kirby and then rush to the escape hatch after Mikey accidentally triggers an alarm. They become pinned down by a squad of Kraang, but Kirby picks up a laser gun and holds the Kraang off long enough for the Turtles to escape. They don't want to leave him to be re-captured, but he demands that they save the city and his daughter. He is disarmed and abducted as the Turtles and a distraught April retreat. The Turtles raid the bomb platform (on the top of a hotel building) and use arrows to take out all of the Kraang around it. Donnie then finds the bomb itself and takes a look at it, but is baffled and stunned by it's complexity. Xever and Bradford soon appear and attack, creating another problem. Leo, Mikey, and Raph hold them off, while Donnie starts struggling to disarm the bomb. The other turtles try to explain to Xever and Bradford that the bomb is dangerous to all of them, but the two villains won't listen to reason. Donnie is finally able to defuse the bomb when he has the choice of either cutting a green wire or a black wire. Mikey tells him to go for the green and Donnie reluctantly does this, which shuts down the bomb and Donnie is surprised to find that Mikey was right, even though it was luck...With Donnie joining the fight against Bradford and Xever, the two thugs are eventually cornered right next to the bomb and cannot escape. Leo gives them the opportunity to surrender, but they refuse. In a last ditch effort to destroy the Turtles, Bradford uses his sword to pierce a Mutagen tank that's part of the inactive bomb, which releases a huge stream of Mutagen. It misses the Turtles, but completely covers Xever and Bradford, washing them away. Leo sums up that they kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredder's top goons, defused a higly toxic and dangerous mutagenic bomb and saved the people of New York all in one night. They still think that they are just good as they thought they were. However, their small celebration is suddenly interrupted by the Shredder himself. He jumps down and comments that there's a fascinating story in how Splinter came to teach Ninjutsu to turtle mutants. Mikey then thinks of throwing down a smoke bomb to make their escape, but Mikey actually used all of them up and replaced them with ordinary eggs by mistake (The other turtles find this out when Mikey tosses one to the ground)...Shredder then charges at the Turtles, who hold their ground at first, but are then viciously defeated. Their weapons are almost useless against their opponent's extendable gauntlet blades. Beaten, battered and broken, the Turtles all leap into the air for the final phase of their fight and so does the Shredder, who takes down all of the Turtles in mid-air!! He then interrogates Leo, demanding Splinter's location. He is about to behead Leo when, suddenly, he is distracted by the appearance of Xever and Bradford, now mutated into Dogpound and Fishface. While he is distracted, the Turtles manage to escape. Back at the lair, they all feel guilty, depressed and humbled. They finally agree with Splinter that they were overconfident and were not ready to take on the Shredder. Splinter tells them that they were very lucky, as few have faced the Shredder and lived, but the worry of them being overconfident doesn't matter anymore. He tells his sons to prepare themselves, as, from now on, they are at war. Splinter's Wisdom "What you know is dangerous to your enemy; What you think you know is dangerous to you." Character Debuts *Pete the Pigeon *Dogpound (Soon to be Rahzar) *Fishface *Hachiko Trivia *Pete the Pigeon is the first mutant we have seen, besides the turtles themselves, that is a mutated animal with humanoid traits instead of a human mutated with animal traits such as Spider Bytez or Dogpound. *The Pigeon Pete of this series could be named after Michelangelo's pigeon friend of the same name from the 1987 cartoon. *This episode reveals that Shredder found Xever in some prison cell many years ago, thereby a new piece of Xever's background is revealed. *Some of the Kraang's 411 is finally revealed, but there will be more information on the way. *This is the first episode to feature The Shredder vs. The Turtles. *This episode was originally titled "Enter Shredder." *During the fight between Shredder and the Ninja Turtles, many shots were taken right out of the original TMNT comic. Errors *While Donnie was getting beat by Shredder, in the scene where his bo staff was unharmed, even though it broke when he tried to hit Shredder over the back. *After Xever and Bradford fell off the building, Raph's eyes are blue instead of green. Gallery turtle_power___err_booyashaka_by_brandatello-d59g479.jpg Shredder kicks Donnie.jpg Donnie with Kraang tech.jpg Bum bum bum.jpg Pete the pigeon.jpg B-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ 762345.jpg P.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ 762136.jpg 0p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ 747121.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_892683.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_745828.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_1103811.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_896020.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_897563.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_911619.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_1005129.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_882799.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_1105688.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_1108608.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ_935643.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E09.The.Gauntlet.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC.2.0.H264-iT00NZ 1119619.jpg image dogpound first appearance .jpg 264-iT00NZ 690523-1567200422.jpg 264-iT00NZ 1272188-1567200422.jpg 640px-Beaten.png Videos Coming soon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012